Changes
by Katiekittens
Summary: AU: Dumbledore and Sirius are alive. Harry gets ill, and is helped by one person he just met, and is saved by another who he's hated since first year. Fighting, ilness, random sayings.. Woot! I stink at summaries. No slash at all.. sorry slash lovers. :P
1. The Worst It's Ever Been

Changes

AU: Sirius and Dumbledore are alive 

Harry had been back at Privet Drive for almost a month now, and he was feeling worse than he had ever felt before. The Dursleys kept him in his room all of the time now, and was only allowed one bathroom break. To top things off, they decided to try to save more money for Dudley so they could buy him his own house as soon as he was of age. To save more money, Harry now only got one meal a day with a glass of water. Things had always been bad at the Dursleys, but they had never actually starved him. He was at their mercy, and they knew it. At Dudley's command, Harry wouldn't eat that day. Harry would turn seventeen in two week's time, and he'd be allowed to use magic. He couldn't wait much longer, and was counting the hours until he could Apparate to the Burrow.

That day had been an especially slow day for Harry, and it seemed like it would never end. He had been lying on his bed, holding his stomach tightly as it burned and ached with hunger, when he had heard someone Apparate downstairs. He slowly got up, weak from his lack of food and water. Just as he stumbled to the door, he heard the lock click open. The door opened to reveal a worried Sirius with outraged Dursleys behind them.

"Get away from him! He's not leaving here, and I'm going to -" Vernon raged.

"Going to what, Dursley? Hit me?" Sirius smirked at Uncle Vernon before turning to Harry, who was leaning against a wall, and holding his stomach. His face turned to instant worry. "Harry? Bloody hell, Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius helped Harry back to the bed. Growling, he turned around and bellowed, "REMUS!"

Within seconds, Remus Lupin came running up the stairs, his wand raised. "_Move_," he said, pushing past the Dursleys. "What is - the matter with Harry!" Remus said, changing the last part of his sentence as he saw Harry shaking and pale on his bed.

Sirius only shook his head. "I dunno. I just came in here and saw him and.. We need to get him to Saint Mungo's right now," he said as Harry moaned softly into the pillow.

"We should get him to Albus first. You take him back, and I'll get a hold of Albus," Remus said quickly, before Disapparating with a small _pop!_ Just after that, Harry started throwing up. Sirius could do nothing but pat him on the back reassuringly until it stopped long enough for him to help him stand.

"All right, upsy Harry. There you go. I'll guide you, okay? One, two, three," Sirius said, Apparating with Harry's arm wrapped around his shoulder. Within seconds, they were in the middle of Grimmauld Place's kitchen, where many people of the Order were gathered. Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock at the sight of Harry.

"Oh, you poor dear! Ssh sh sh, it's okay. Oh, Sirius, what happened? Were you attacked or something?" Mrs. Weasley said, fretting over Harry's condition as Sirius sat him down in a chair. Harry shook his head weakly before throwing up once again.

"No, we found him at the Dursleys' like this. Easy, Harry, Remus'll be here in a second with Albus, and he'll know what we should do," Sirius said, just patting his back.

"Sirius, we should just take him to the hospital right now! That's what Albus is going to say anyways!" Mrs. Weasley said, lightly putting her hand on his forehead. "Poor thing."

Sirius shook his head. "We don't know what kind of risks there could be. Look what happened in the Ministry, year before last. We can't take any chances, especially when Harry's in this condition." Mrs. Weasley slowly nodded, and waved her wand so the floor was once again spotless.

Harry was shaking softly, trying to keep himself from throwing up even more. He leaned back in the chair and tilted back his head, trying to relax. "Uugghhh," he moaned, trying to force the little left in his stomach to stay down. Ron lightly patted his best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, mate. What happened?" he said, looking very pale. He had never seen his friend this ill before.

Harry shook his head. "One gl-glass of water, and one plate of food if I was lucky.. Each day," he said, putting his cold, clammy hands over his warm face. Mrs. Weasley gave a soft sob. A second later, two pops were heard and Harry had Dumbledore quickly looking him over. Harry hadn't seen him this worried before.

"Harry? How long have you been this ill?" he said softly, putting his hand on his forehead. He shook his head in replay.

"Dunno.. Not long after I was with the Dursleys.. A few days? A week tops after I went there," he said, trying to think straight. Dumbledore nodded softly. "All right, Harry, just relax for a little while. I've got to see if it's all right for you to go to Saint Mungo's. It'll just take a second, I'll be right back," he said before Apparating. Harry moaned softly and clunked his head on the table.

Within three minutes, Dumbledore was back, and Remus and Sirius were helping Harry to stand so they could Apparate to the Wizarding hospital. As soon as they were at the hospital, Dumbledore started explaining things.

"My granddaughter works here, Harry, and she'll be the one taking care of you. It's a lucky thing for you she got on shift a few minutes ago. Easy, now, Harry, don't rush yourself. There's no rush or anything," he said, looking around as he spoke. Sirius and Remus were behind Dumbledore, helping Harry along. Dumbledore stopped a few minutes later and turned to a wall. "Wolfsbane," he stated clearly to the bare stretch of wall. The blank wall pushed a large portion of itself back a bit, and started sliding into the other slab of wall next to it. A small, dark corrider was left open behind it. Dumbledore and Remus seemed sure of themselves, but Sirius seemed to be a bit apprehensive.

"Why does a Healer need there own secret place? And aren't those scratch marks on the walls?" he said, worrying about what might happen to his godson. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, those are werewolf scratches. My granddaughter specializes in taking care of werewolves. Remus has been to see her quite often, haven't you, Remus?" Dumbeldore said distractedly as they passed a large dent in the small corrider.

Remus nodded quickly. "Yes, she very nice. You don't have to worry about her hurting Harry or anything. I've honestly never met a more nicer or more understanding woman in my life. I was even thinking of suggesting Molly bringing Bill to her. If she can't fix his face up a bit, then absolutely nothing and no one can," he said confidently. Sirius, however, still looked worried.

"If she specializes in werewolves, Remus, why are we bringing Harry to her? It's not like he was attacked by one during the summer or anything. His door was locked and his windows were nailed shut!" he said, trying to get them to realize his worry.

"Because she's the one person in here that we can really truly trust, Sirius. Would you think I would leave Harry alone in the care of someone who I thought might now give him the best of care? Besides, Remus'll stay there with Harry for a while, and if you'd like to, I'm sure she wouldn't oppose to you staying as well," Dumbledore said distractedly as they reached a heavy oak door.

He opened the door, and started right in before the young woman in the corner had even got up. "Kyutsu, Harry here is very ill, and we need you to look after him. Will it be alright if Remus and Sirius stay with him?" The young woman quickly nodded, jumping from her seat.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come on, set him down on this bed. Poor thing, what's happened to you?" the ebony-haired woman asked as Sirius and Remus laid him down on a bed.

"He says he was given one plate of food a day if he was lucky, and one glass of water. It's been a month since he's started living like this," Sirius explained quickly. "He started throwing up a while ago, too." She nodded solmely and bent over Harry a bit.

"Hey there, Harry. My goodness, two similar cases, in just one week," she said softly. She had a very gentle disposition, and sounded a bit motherly. She started looking him over, and smiled very faintly. "The good news is, Harry, that you get to be stuffed with food until you pop. Bad news is, you gotta spend at least a week with me. And a couple of potions along the way, of course, dear." Harry didn't mind spending a week with her. She seemed very nice. Remus had been right, she did seem like a more caring and understanding person than many others. She went into a small back room a ways to his left, and came out with a small, light purple bottle.

She smiled softly at him. "You've had sleeping potions before, right Harry?" He nodded slowly, nearly begging for sleep. "Well, this stuff works similarly, but it makes you have the best dreams you could possibly hope for. It also makes you as comfortable as possible, so you'll probably sleep a lot longer than you normally do," she said softly, pouring a glass of purple liquid for him. She set it on the bedstand and helped Harry into a semi-sitting position. She handed it back to him. "And the best thing of it is, it doesn't taste like dog crap."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle weakly at this. He drank down the potion and ge began to feel much better. All of the pain and discomfort he had been in slowly disappeared. He felt himself lean into the big, soft pillows, and was already half-asleep. He looked up just in time to see Kyutsu smile widely at him, and say softly, "Good night, Harry."


	2. The Letter

A/N Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed! I'll try to update as soon as I can, probably at least once a week, but there might be problems with the schoolness and the stuff with that.. Yea. :P Anywhos, ideas would be appreciated! . 

Harry woke with his arms wrapped around his pillow, feeling incredibly comfortable. He nuzzled his pillow happily, trying to fall back asleep. Suddenly, he felt a cool, soft hand gently rub his bare back. "Mmmmm," he moaned happily. He heard a quiet giggle from behind him, and turned around a little. Without his glasses it was hard to tell who it was, but the soft giggle gave her away. It was Kyutsu.

"K-Kyutsu?" he mumbled, turning onto his back. She handed him his glasses, and he put them on quickly. She smiling softly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you like that potion?" she said with a bubbly grin. Harry smiled softly and noded. She smiled sweetly back at him. "Time to eat now, dear. I made tons and tons of food, well, mostly to feed Sirius, but I didn't let him eat all of it." Harry chuckled at this, and remembered how much Sirius could eat. He even put Ron to shame.

Kyutsu put a tray of food over his lap and smiled sweetly. "Enjoy. If you need anything at all, just call, okay?" she said, getting up and beaming. Harry nodded, his mouth watering. He hadn't seen this much food since he was at Hogwarts, which now seemed like it had been years ago. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him.

"Kyutsu? Where's Sirius and Remus?" he asked, surprised at the hoarsness and roughness of his own voice. She chuckled softly and nodded to the bedstand. Sirius was sleeping, face down in his scrambled eggs and pancakes, snoring loudly. Remus was leaning back slightly in his chair, sleeping as well.  
Harry smiled. It was really thoughtful of Sirius and Remus to stay with him. Harry closed his eyes, and just as he was about to drift to sleep - something landed on his thigh. He opened his eyes to see Hedwig perched upon his leg. She gave a content hoot and stuck out her left leg. Harry winced, leaned forward, and took the small scroll of rolled parchment from her leg. He opened it up and quickly scanned the letter.

Harry,

Please call upon the members of the year of Umbridge, and ask them if they are interested in taking a trip that will enrich their school lives and will also help them learn much more involving the current state of things. I'm having Ergnarg Enoimreh organize the list from the year before last, undoubtedly he hasn't lost it by now.

Hope you feel better soon

Yours Truly,

B. P. Wolfric

In an instant, Harry's mind was racing. Who was Ergnarg Rnoimreh? Who would name their child Ergnarg? Did they sneeze when they were giving the child's name? Who was B.P. Wolfric? How did they know about the meetings of the Dumbledore's Army a year and a half ago? How did they know where he was? And how did Hedwig get into their possesion? His mind started spinning with questions.

He looked over at Sirius and Remus who were still sleeping. "Sirius, Remus, wake up! I need your help, come on wake up!" Harry said, shaking Sirius's arm. Remus woke with a start and lept out of his chair, drawing his wand. Sirius, however, was still sound asleep in his breakfast.

Remus looked around groggily. "Wha-? Huh? H-Harry? What's wrong?" he said, looking around for anything out of place. Harry shook his head quickly.

"Nothing's wrong, Remus. I just.. I got this really weird letter. Here, read it," Harry said, trying to hand the letting to Remus. But he waved his hand and shook his head.

"Not now, Harry.. I'm sorry, but Sirius kept me up half the night.. I need a nap. Besides, Albus said something about thinking that you'd be getting a weird letter or something like that. Now go back to sleep and rest.. You need it," he said, sitting back down in the chair and stiffling a yawn. He looked over at his sleeping friend. "I always warned him that he'll end up eating in his sleep."

Just as Remus was getting comfy on his chair, Kyutsu came back out, and smiled softly at him. He quickly jumped off his chair and tried to act as if he'd been up all this time. He stretched his arms and his back, grinning. "Beautiful morning today, isn't it? Ahh, always nice to be up and alert. Poor Sirius doesn't know what he's missing.. Being up after two hours sleep.. It's refresh-"

Kyutsu giggled softly. "Remus, you can use the empty bed over there to keep sleeping. And if you can pry him out of his food," she said, jerking her head to Sirius, "then he can clean up and crawl into another bed too." Harry chuckled weakly and Remus nodded stupidly before taking off his outer robes, shoes, socks, and his shirt before crawling into the bed next to Harry's and moaning as he hugged the pillow. She chuckled again and covered him up with a blanket and softly kissed the back of his head. "Thhhaaaannkkk yyyooouuuu," he moaned softly.

Harry forgot his letter completely for a second. He looked back at the paper in his hands and motioned for Kyutsu to come over. She came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He said softly, "Kyutsu.. I got this weird letter.. I can't understand how any of these people know about what happened at school the year before last or what's going on or anything. Remus was too tired to help me and Sirius is still.. Well.." At this they both looked at the snoring, sleeping Sirius, still in his pancakes.

"You know he's going to wake up stuck to those pancakes. I used a lot of syrup on them.. Anyways, go on?" she said, looking back at Harry and the letter. Harry nodded.

"Anywhos, it mentions these two guys, Ergnarg Rnoimreh and B.P. Wolfric.. I think that one of them might be a giant, Ergnarg. It sounds like something that I once heard a giant say.. Maybe-"

"Maybe I should confiscate it until you're better. I'm not supposed to allow you to have anything that will disrupt your relaxation and your getting better, " Kyutsu said softly. Harry looked at her oddly.

"What?" he asked, not quite sure of what he was hearing. Kyutsu was the nicest of people, from what he had seen.. She couldn't be taking something of his away! She just shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Harry, but I'm afraid that you'll just keep getting worked up over it. Besides, you're still too weak to even be doing much more than sleeping. Come on, finish your breakfast and then you have to go back to sleep, Harry, dear. I really am sorry," she said, taking the letting away from him. She took it into her back room and undoubtly locked it into her desk. She came back out. "Besides, Harry, I'm sure it wasn't that important. You can write to whoever you need to in a few days."

Harry sighed, now a bit more irritable, but not all that upset. She was right overall. His health was more important than a silly letter. Besides, he didn't have the names of all of the people in the D.A. memorized.. And he was sure that he wasn't going to have everyone that was on there included.. After the incident with her best friend, Harry didn't really trust Cho that much anymore.

He quickly finished of his breakfast and almost instantly after he had set down his napkin, Kyutsu was there to clean up his tray and any stray crumbs on the bed. She quickly straightened out his bed and got him all tucked back in. She handed her a glass of the same potion he had taken the night before. He took the potion and turned onto his stomach. He smiled a dopey, sleepy smile as the potion began working. Kyutsu smiled softly at him from the doorway of her backroom before going back in and taking a look at that odd letter…

Cliffhanger! Who do you think they are? Cookies for the people who get it right! . R&R please!


	3. Even More Questions

Schnabeldame- It's more of another universe type of thing.. Their deaths just didn't happen. Sorry, thought I said that in the summary. Thanks!

Susan Potter- . Thanks, glad you like it so much. squeazles the dedicated ness out of you :P

Furubafan92- Thanks a lot! . By the way, I love Fruits Basket too.

"I wonder why he didn't send Hedwig. Even if he was too weak to write something, he still could've just sent her, and we would've known something was wrong."

"Yea, but maybe she was locked up in her cage on the other side of the room. He wouldn't be able to pick the lock like we taught him, or even perform underage magic, he was too weak."

"The cage was locked with three locks. There were bars on the windows again, and the windows were nailed shut. Every bit of my school items were and probably still are locked away in the basement." Harry's voice startled all. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. He blinked a few times before he realized he didn't have his glasses on. He groped at the bedside stand for a little while before the outline of Hermione handed him his glasses. "Thanks," he said, putting them on. Looking around, he realized that there were a lot more people in the room than he had thought.. And on second thought, he wasn't even in the same room. While he was asleep, they must've moved him to a different room.

Inside of the new, larger room, Remus, Sirius, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Billy, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting and standing around his bed. Almost instantly, Mrs. Weasley had her arms wrapped around Harry gently and was sobbing into his shoulder. "O-oohhh! You p-poor thing! Shh, sh sh shhh. Poor dear! D-Don't worry, dear. I'll t-take care of y-you," she sobbed.

Harry gently patted her back. "It's okay, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine. Please stop crying, Mrs. Weasley," he said softly. This only made her cry harder.

"Such a sweet boy, why would _anyone_..! To such an innocent!" she cried, shaking against him. Mr. Weasley came up to assist in calming his wife down. He wrapped his arms around her and managed to pry her off of Harry.

"Shhh, sweetheart. He's going to stay with us the rest of the summer, and he'll get all better, and you'll make him chunky. Shh, dear," he said, letting her cry on his shoulder. He nodded to Harry. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Hope you feel better, Harry," he said before taking his wife from the room. Fred and George sniggered quietly.

"Boy, did menopause hit her hard," George said quietly. Fred nodded, chuckling.

"Yea. She thinks the the temperature in the freezer is off, because whenever she goes in that muggle thing, she's having a hot flash and looking to try to cool off," he laughed. "Ooh, Harry, you will die laughing at our house this summer.. It's crazy!" Harry chuckled weakly.

"So.. Mate.. How're you feeling? Any better?" Ron asked timidly. All of a sudden, Harry noticed something: Hermione and Ron were holding hands, and he was stroking hers with his thumb. Harry grinned widely.

"So.. Mate.. How did you finally get the courage to ask her out?" he said, nodding to Hermione. They both blushed and Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, actually.. It's like a daze.. I wrote her an owl, and the next thing I knew.. We were together," he said, his ears a deep shade of crimson. Harry chuckled softly. "Anyways, answer the question? Are you feeling better?"

Harry had to think about it for a little while. "Don't tell your mum, but not really. I feel more comfortable, but that's probably just because this is a really comfy bed," he said, sighing softly. "But, to your mum, I'm feeling perfect," he quickly added. They nodded, all frowning. "Oh! Any idea why I was moved to another room?"

Remus nodded. "Yea, the full moon is tonight. Some of us need those beds, you know," he said, looking much paler than normal. Harry nodded softly in comprehension. "Anyways, Kyutsu is really good in healing cases like yours.. You'd be surprised how many witches and wizards mistreat their children.." Remus said, thinking on this for a little while before shaking his head.

"Uh.. Anyways, you're supposed to be let out in two or so days. You'll never believe what's been happening around the Burrow recently! Everything's being re-done to our house, Harry! We haven't been able to stay in it, we haven't even been able to see it! Dumbledore says that it's being done by someone who wants to make up their debts to society.. A brother and a sister, I hear," Ron said, grinning. Harry smiled softly, but looked confuzed.

"Why would they go off and re-build you lot a house? Wouldn't they just pay it to the Ministry? They have to know you in some way, right?" Harry said, thinking hard about this. Ron squinted his eyes for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"Hey.. Yeah.. Yeah, you're right, Harry! Who'd this be?" Ron asked, looking around. Fred and George thought for a moment and then looked at each other.

"Uh oh.." They said together, looking very worried.

"What is it? Did you kill someone or something?" Ginny asked, quirking an eyebrow at them. They shook their heads.

"Who's the one person that we know who'd have enough money to do this?" Fred asked quietly.

Harry's eyes went wide. "M-Malfoy? Helping the Weasleys? Are you kidding me! You guys are like.. nemesis's! And besides, Malfoy doesn't have a sister, does he?" Hermione shook her head.

"I dunno, Harry.. We've never really talked to Malfoy before, so we don't really know what he's really like, or what kind of family he has," she said, thinking on it. "But I haven't a clue as to why he'd suddenly change his ways. Bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts one minute, and making a new house for you lot the next.. It just doesn't make sense.. Unless he's trying to get close, just like Snape did," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. Quite quickly, everyone had shut up, thinking about what Malfoy might be doing and what Dumbledore was thinking, trusting a Malfoy after what had happened with Snape.

AN: It's a myysstteerryyy:P Tell me what you guys think is going to happen or what's going on! . 


End file.
